Empowered by Death
Fate Strikes Again! Hake Getsueikirite had been left behind again. His father and friends had all gone off to fight some terrible evil once again, and he, being virtually powerless, had nothing to do but wait. As he strolled through the city, hands in his pockets, he began to curse his powerlessness. Oh sure, his father had taught him the basics of Fullbringing, but his Fullbring was too weak to count in an actual fight. So he continued walking, attempting to find a way... a way to awaken the latent power he knew was boiling just beneath the surface. The power that he had been born with, but unable to activate. His Shinigami powers. "'cause im back in black~ nanan nanana~" Shiro Morimoto san was he walked towards Hake while not looking. Shiro was eating a slice of pizza and listening to his ipod with eyes closed. He was wearing his Pizza boy outfit, and held 3 pizza boxes. Hake continued to walk, not watching where he was going. He walked a few more feet before bumping into something, causing him to fall directly on his behind. He looked up, noticing it was a person he'd bumped into. He was annoyed, though he tried not to show it outwardly. "Sorry.." he muttered, getting back to his feet. Shiro felt something hit hium, and almost made the boxes of pizza fall. He moved the pizza boxes out of his way and saw a little kid.'' "Huh? what you say kid?"'' Shiro asked before putting the slice of pizza on top of the boxes and removed his head phones. "I hope you said sorry,boy, since bumping infront of someone and not saying sorry is wrong." ''Shiro continued. ''"Well i guess i should be saying sorry too.Now move out of my way brat." Brat? Now Hake was annoyed, "Who're you calling a brat?!" he snapped comically, "You weren't looking where you were going either!" Shiro barked back "Im calling you brat, Brat! And so what if i wasnt looking, you weren't multitasking!" Shiro made a commical pissed off face. "Whatever..." Hake spat. He then shouldered his way passed the man and went on his way, not knowing his fate and the man's were now entwined and that things were about to change forever... The Hollows Attack Shiro looked at the kid with disgust. "Snotty brat.." Shiro said under his breath before taking a chop of the pizza and chewing it. In an instant, a vast spiritual pressure appeared out of no where. Shiro turned is head back to the direction Hake walked. He looked above and saw the sky "shattering" as something roared. "Curse me!" Shiro growled in hate. "Every Freaking day is this shit!" Shiro continued before placing the boxes of pizza down forcing his spirit form pop out of his body. Shiro's apeparance completely changed. His appearance of a teen wearing a Pizza place uniform and cap changed to a older looking male with long black jacket that reaches to the back of his ancles. He has no shirt on, though he has bandages that wrap around his abs.He wears a black kimono pants that are tied by a purple belt. On his right shoulder he has a metal strap. Hake also sensed the massive spiritual pressure, jerking his head to the location of its origin. In the sky, a Gillian-class Hollow was coming through the very sky itself. Then, suddenly, a second large spiritual pressure erupted from behind him. He looked back to see the man he just bumped into in Shinigami clothing. "I can't just stand here and watch!" Hake thought. He threw his backpack on the ground, retrieving a can of soda to use his Fullbring on. He then used his Bringer Light to launch himself at the Menos Grande. Shiro Morimoto used shunpo to appear face front of the Menos Grande, but then saw the "Brat" he saw earlier apepar in front of him. "What the hell are you doing kid!" Shiro yelled. He didnt know what this kid was doing there and how he got there. "Me?!" Hake shouted back, "What are you doing here?!" Just then, the Menos opened its large mouth, charging a ball of red energy. "That's a Cero!!" Hake thought to himself, as he used Bringer Light to leap out of its firing range. The Menos then unleashed its deadly Cero wave at the two bickering fighters. Shiro wanted to punch the kids head but resisted himself. "You are quite Anno- CERO!" Shiro yelled before Using shunpo to move out, he was going to grab the kid to save him but Hake already disapeared. Shiro pulledo out his zanpakuto and saw the cero smash a building and bring it down to crumble. "BRAT! WHERE ARE YOU!?" Shiro shouted to see where the kid left tom and if he was alright. Hake appeared just below the destroyed building, sweat beading on his forehead. He had narrowly avoided that blast. "Damn it...!" he cursed, "My Bringer Light isn't as fast as Shunpo. I'll be lucky to dodge another blast.." He then heard Shiro calling out for him. "I'm over here!" he shouted, responding to him. The Menos reared back and prepared to fire yet another Cero; only this one looked bigger than the last. Shiro looked at the kid and smiled "Dumbass Brat.. you scared me for a second.." Shiro said with a smirk before turning around and seeing a cero being Charged. Shiro appeared in front of Hake and right before he was about to grab the kid's hand and take him to safety, a cero was released. The wide crimson red cero made contact with Shiro's back. Loud explosion and smoke surrounded those two. Shiro embraced the kid when hit, so luckily the kid would be alright but with minor scratched, on the other hand, Shiro had his back scratched and bleeding. The back of his jacket was ripped and set on fire. Shiro and Hake now were heading down towards the ground. Shiro was almost conscious. "G-get ...ready for a crash landing.." Shiro said with some struggle before passing out. The Death and the Strawberry 3 Shiro and Hake crash landed into an alley not far from the Menos Grande's position. Hake got to his feet, leaning up against the outer wall of a nearby building to catch his breath. He then rushed to Shiro's side. "Hey! Hey, you big jerk, get up! He's coming back!" Hake shouted, shaking Shiro to wake him. Sure enough, the massive steps of the Gillian-class Hollow could be heard, closing in on their location. Shiro slowly woke up and looked at the kid. Shiro slowly tried to get up but fell down again. "I can't move ....here..." Shiro said grabbing his zanpakuto. His hand shaking as he held his blade. "You will get all of my powers, i can't stand being the protector of this town.. its a pain in my ass." Shiro said before holding his sword correctly. "By the way, my name is Shiro, Shiro Morimoto" Shiro said with a smile before stabbing the kid. Hake felt the blade pierce his heart. Or was it his heart? He didn't know, but either way, what happened next would change Hake's life forever. Spiritual power began to flood his body, and in the next moment, his body erupted with it. A bright blue explosion filling the alleyway. When he emerged from the eruption of power, he wore a Shinigami shihakushō, which had grown past the normal size, now being draped on his small frame. His short brown hair had grown past his shoulders. But most astounding of all was the size of his Zanpakutō, which easily dwarfed him in size. He looked back on Shiro, smiling at him. "Thank you." he replied. "Oh, and the name's Hake. Hake Getsueikirite." He then turned to the oncoming Menos Grande, flash stepping to be level with it's oddly-shaped mask. "Who...who are you?" the Gillian spoke. Hake grinned, "I thought you were different from a normal Gillian. So, you've attained your own personality." he replied. Hake then picked up his massive sword, and prepared to swing it. "What....what are you?!" the Menos shrieked. "And....what is that massive reiatsu?!?!" Hake's eyes became serious, "This blade... is your death!" he shouted, slicing the Gillian in two from top to bottom. Shiro smiled as he simply laid down watching the kid. "Those eyes... reminded me of me when ..i was younger...and have the strength to fight... not to mention that reiatsu, it seems he was one special kid...Hake Getsueikirite. " Shiro said before smiling. He gave all of his reiatsu Hake. Though he didnt know much of the kid, he trusted him. And for some od reason, he was glad he did. His body blowed before his hair went back to normal. His hair now was shorter than before and his long sideburns disapeared. The outfit he now wore was a white shihakusho, similar to the one he used to wear when he was part of the Gotei. Hake looked back on Shiro as the Menos dissolved. His reiatsu was gone, having given it to Hake. Hake flashed down to Shiro's location and picked him up, taking him back to his body. Once done, he took Shiro to the local hospital. It was the least he could do for the unlikely friend who gave him this new power. As he left the hospital, one goal filled his mind. Get to Soul Society and join his father in the fight to find the Jinki Fragments. Then, maybe when got done there, he could visit Shiro and the two could talk more about life as a Shinigami. End... Category:Tenryu25